Imagination forest
by brusk
Summary: Spencer vivia en tranquilidad en lo profundo del bosque ya que era considerado un monstruo, hasta que recibio una visita inesperada (ectofeature, oneshort)


_**Billy pov**_

''_Aghhhh''_ murmure cuando vi todo lo que tenia que hacer hoy, mi manager me miraba con una mirada fulminante

''_no te quejes Billy, además hoy tenemos que mucho que hacer, a las 8:00 am tienes que irte para maquillaje, a las 8:30 tienes sesión de fotos, a las 9:00 tienes entrevistas en la radio MyG , a las 10:00 tienes….''_ La palabras de mi manager se oían distantes, la verdad no me importaban.

''_no podemos dejarlo para mañana''_ pregunte

''_no!''_ -grito_- ''Billy tienes que ser más responsable''_

''_está bien''_ murmure con desgano.

El dia paso lentamente y termine echo polvo, con todo lo que tuve que hacer hoy tendre que ir al colegio mañana, aunque he notado algo raro en mi desde hace un tiempo, he escuchado los pensamientos de las personas que están a mi alrededor y algunas veces no puedo controlar eso, si le digiera a alguien que tengo esa habilidad me tacharían como loco.

Al dia siguiente tuve que ir al colegio, estaba cansado y aunque fingi una enfermedad la persona que estaba cargo de mi no me creyo, que creo que es una tutora que me puso mi manager ya que vivía solo.

Caminaba hacia la escuela, y como era de costumbre de todos los días mucha gente se acercaba diciendo _''Billy joe cobra está aquí''_ o _''es tan genial'_ o algunas otras cosas, no me agradaba llamar mucho la atención, aunque en la escuela habían algunos tipos que me odiaban.

Algunas veces podía escuchar sus pensamientos, como_: ''mira ese idiota , que se cree''_ o _''algún día le daremos una paliza''_ la verdad no me importaban muchos los comentarios ofensivos hacia mí, ya que para que hacerles caso a unos tipos que me odian si tengo muchos otros que me adoran, no?.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Saliendo de la escuela, unos tipos me emboscaron_, ''mira a ese tal creído, como se llamaba? Bobby, nose ni me importa, démosle una paliza'' ''si, si, por idiota, jejej'' ._

Intente salir corriendo del lugar, pero me cogieron de la mano, sentí un ardor en la cara cuando me golpearon en la mejilla, _'' ¿Dónde crees que te vas? Aún no hemos terminado'' _dijeron, me estuvieron golpearon como por 10 minutos, hasta que un maestro los vio y salieron corriendo, yo me dirigí a mi hogar, me ardía todo el cuerpo, cuando de paso me topé con mi manager

''¿Billy que te ha pasado?'' me pregunto

''unos tipos me golpearon''

''no importa, en 1 hora tienes ensayo, arréglate. Ok?''

''pero, no ves como estoy? Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie y tengo heridas en todo el cuerpo'' grite

''_eso se puede arreglar en maquillaje, asegúrate estar listo en 40 minutos, de acuerdo?''_ mi manager se fue , y yo fui a bañarme, y a descansar un poco, realmente, que le pasa a esa tipa? No puedo oponérmele porque si no fuera por ella estaría en la calle.

Me duche y me puse a descansar un poco, aunque siempre tengo el mismo sueño en el que todo desaparecían y un tal chico de cabello negro me termina matando.

Desperté sobresaltado cuando note que estaba más caliente de lo normal, tenía mucha fiebre, intente llamar a mi manager para decirle que no voy a poder ir.

''_emm, esta Viviana calpa?''_ pregunte

''_oye Billy, que paso? Ven al estudio ahora mismo!'' _me respondió

''_creo que no voy a poder ir, tengo mucha fiebre, podemos dejar el ensayo para mañana?''_

''_No, ven acá ahora mismo!''_ me grito _'' si tu no vienes yo…''_

''_tu qué? Ya me canse de que me sigas usando, no tengo ni un día de descanso, y aunque estuviera a punto de morirme no te preocuparías por mi , casi no puedo moverme por la paliza que me dieron hoy y tu quieres que siga trabajando como siempre? No molestes..!''_ respondí enojado, cuando me di cuenta lo que acabe de decirle reaccione

''_maldición, ahora si me mata'' _pensé

''_Billy voy allá para ver cómo estas''_ respondió de una manera fría y colgó

''_mierda, estoy muerto''_ Salí de mi mansión corriendo, no tenía la menor idea a donde me dirigía pero solo quería escapar de todo.

Sin darme cuenta termine llegando al bosque

''_maldición ¿Dónde estoy?_'' , me adentre más y me termine tropezando muchas veces, me termine enredando con algunas plantas y lo peor de todo me terminaron persiguiendo las abejas

'' _este día fue un fiasco, me golpearon, me perdí en el bosque y posiblemente me despidieron''_ decía cuando logre escuchar una voz, alze la mirada y vi una pequeña casa

''_que hace esto aquí? '_'Pensé, cuando logre oír unos pensamientos provenientes de adentro de la casa:

''_alguien, por favor, ayúdeme, estoy solo'' _decía aquella voz,

Esos pensamientos que escuche eran muy solitarios y tristes, parecía mi yo del ayer, así que con cuidado abrí la puerta.

_**Spencer Pov**_

La brisa de verano toco mi ventana en la mañana, abrí la ventana de mi casa y escucho el canto de los pájaros danzando a lo lejos, puse el libro a medio leer en la mesa

''_la verdad, su canto es hermoso''_ pensé, una venda cubría mis ojos, ¿la razón? Precaución, herede una habilidad muy extraña de mi madre, su especie era conocida como ''medusa'' éramos excluidos de la sociedad y vivir solo en una casa en el bosque.

Como herede sus habilidades, ella una vez me dijo : ''si miras a las personas a los ojos las convertirás en piedra'' yo pensé que esa era la razón por la que la gente nos excluia y nos llamara ''monstruos'', además en realidad yo tengo 140 años pero parezco un chico de 14 años, cumplo un año cada 10 años, extraño, no?

El mundo para mi parecer es muy simple y yo soy el único que es extraño, con complicaciones que nadie puede entender, la casa en la que vivía esta mas alla de la atención de las personas y es por eso que nadie viene a visitarme.

Aunque ya me resigne a vivir en la soledad, lo único que se es lo que hay en las historias de mis libros, que son como unos 5 textos , cada vez que los leo en ellos aparece una persona que al parecer todos le tienen temor, temor a que los conviertan en piedra, se supone que ese monstruo que aparece en mis libros es casi lo mismo que yo.

Decidi olvidar ese asunto, quite la venda de mis ojos y prepararme alguna bebida, un té, quizás,, algunas vece pienso en que si pido ayuda alguien vendrá a mi rescate, aunque se que eso es imposible ya que soy considerado un monstruo.

Mientras estaba teniendo esas fantasías y mirando al exterior, de repente oi a alguien hablando, golpee mi te a medio beber derramándolo sobre el escritorio

'' _¿Qué debo hacer? ''_ pensé mientras miraba hacia la puerta

'' _mira a cualquiera a los ojos y los convertirás en piedra''_ esas palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza, y al parecer mis ojos son iguales a los de ella, eso ya lo sabía, pero si esa persona entra puede que se repita lo mismo que antes.

''tock, tock , tock'' un fuerte eco se hizo afuera, el primer golpe que jamás había oído, estaba muy nervioso que intente huir, pero me tropecé con un libro que estaba tirado en el piso, ese mundo extraño que había imaginado que llamaría, en realidad … abrió la puerta, no podía pensar en nada, hasta que un recuerdo paso por mi mente

_**-Flashback…-**_

Spencer, edad 50 años pero se ve de 5 años, jugaba afuera de su casa con algunas plantas y animales, aunque su madre le advirtió que no saliera ya que podría toparse con alguien que lo podrá lastimar, el jugaba a pies de su casa cuando unos niños de 9 o 10 años se le acercaron, Spencer no noto sus presencias hasta que lo jalaron de los cabellos y lo tumbaron al piso

'' _¿Quiénes son ustedes?''_ pregunto, el chico no podía defenderse ya que tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 5 años aun teniendo 50.

''_cállate monstruo''_ dijo uno del grupo _''sabemos lo que eres y le haríamos un favor al mundo si nos deshiciéramos de ti'_' el grupo de chicos empezaron a golpearlo con piedras y palos, el pequeño Spencer lo único que podía hacer era recibir los golpes

''Deténganse… por favor'' suplico,.

Jane, la madre de Spencer, quien estaba leyendo un libro escucho unos gritos provenientes del frente de su casa, ella fue en busca de su hijo, cuando miro a un grupo de chicos golpeándolo

''_alguien, ayúdeme'' _dijo débilmente el menor

''alejense de mi hijo'' grito jane

''mira, otro de esos monstruos'' jane peleocon esos chico causándoles algunas heridas, Spencer lo único que pudo hacer es observar a su madre siendo atacada, ella agarro del brazo a su hijo intentando llevárselo lejos, pero uno de los chicos del grupola ataco por detrás, ella intento reaccionar convirtiéndolo en piedra , pero no fue tan rápida como para evitar el ataque, los chicos asustados salieron huyendo y jane yacia en el piso

''Mama?!'' dijo Spencer intentándola mover para que reaccionara ''Mama, por favor, no quiero estar solo! Mama!''

_**-Fin del flashback…-**_

Spencer se hayaba tirado en el piso cuando billy entro, el chico cuando se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente se tapo los ojos.

El moreno, extrañado por ese comportamiento le dijo

''_no tengas miedo, no te lastimare'' _intento calmarlo

''_si me miras a los ojos te convertirás en piedra'' _Balbuceo, pero Billy solo sonrió

''_Yo también he estado viviendo con miedo de que me conviertan en piedra, ¿pero no sería el mundo mejor si ese miedo?'' _Al parecer Billy no sabía lo que era el chico, pero no le importaba, si fuera un monstruo o no, el solo quería sacarlo de esa soledad, Billy saco unos auriculares y se los puso en los oídos de Spencer reproduciendo música desde su teléfono.

Spencer miro fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente, al parecer no se convirtió en piedra, lo que no le dijo su madre antes de morirse, era que el podía controlar su poder.

'' ¿Quién eres?'' pregunto Spencer

'' emm yo soy, llámame billy joe cobra'' respondió orgulloso

'no me tienes miedo?'' pregunto Spencer, ''claro que no, vine a sacarte de la soledad en la que vives, quieres que seamos amigo?''

''si'' billy cogió la capucha que tenía puesta y se la regala a Spencer

''considera esto como un regalo, de acuerdo?''

''si'' respondió felizmente spencer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hello dears, **_

_**Estaba aburrida asi que decidi hacer este fic,**_

_**Para los que siguen la saga de kagerou proyect saben de que canciones me inspire para hacer este fic, las canciones serian:  
IMAGINATION FOREST o kuusou forest  
SHOUNEN BRAVE**_

_**Y los personajes que serian billy y spencer son  
Spencer Wright: Mary Kozakura  
Billy Joe Cobra: Seto Kousuke**_

_**Chan chan chan , adasdas estaba tan aburrida asi que me vino un ataque de inspiración para hacer este fic (mas bien fue aburrimiento y se me fue el internet como por 3 horas XDD)**_

_**Si les gusto dejen reviews ¿si?**_

_**Hasta la próxima X3 los amo a todos**_

_**PD: mañana subo el capitulo 5 de painful words (-u-)/**_


End file.
